The Renewed Story of Chaos
by Comic Rambler
Summary: What if the roles were switched? What if Harley Quinn was the insane criminal mastermind and Joker the always useful henchman. This is my interpretation on how things would have happened if Harley would have been the one to seduce the Joker. In this case Jack Napier.
1. A Day in Arkham

NEWS REPORT:

The criminally, insane Harley Quinn has just been captured by Batman and is now residing at Arkham Asylum in hopes of being cured. Quinn has left 11 dead and 16 severely injured. More to come….

Harley Quinn strode down the halls with two guards at her side.

"Your new shrink is gonna be here soon" remarked one of the guards.

"Goody! My new toy," Harley smirked.

"Yeah yeah, just try not to get rid of him so fast," the other guard complained tired of trying to keep track of the new doctors. He was also sore from losing the last bet from when Harley's last doctor would crack.

"Or I could try to beat my high score," she smiled mischievously already formulating ideas on how to deal with her new doctor. The guards didn't reply as one of them shoved Harley into her cell. "And just for that I'll come after you two next!." Harley sat in her cell thinking of what to do with her new doctor. She grinned widely and then roared with laughter.  
**-Line Break-**

Jack Napier was a fresh out of college student. He had applied for the internship at Arkham even though it was a place everyone avoided. His Dream was to become a psychiatrist and cure the incurable. Arkham had given him the chance to study Harley Quinn as everyone else had refused to even be near her. Studying Harley Quinn may as well as be the same as writing your death note. It had taken some time for Jack to convince Dr. Arkham to allow such a thing, but he had eventually broken him.

He had woken up late and in his rush had dressed in a purple buttoned up shirt and green slacks. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door praying he would not be caught speeding. When he arrived he found Harley and a guard waiting outside his office.


	2. Therapy Begins

"Hiya doc! What took you so long!" chirped Harley.

"Traffic," he simply replied.

"Ahh, wouldn't know anything about that. I always come here half knocked out in the back seat of the batmobile. You should try it some time," she giggled. The guard had wordlessly left and had abandoned Harley with her straight jacket on. "How's a a gal supposed to get comfortable like this" she whined.

"It's for the caution of everyone in this building Ms. Quinzel" Jack sat down trying to calm her down.

"Call me Harley. Everyone does." she chuckled. Jack ignored her and continued on.

"So, do you know why you're here?"

"Cus', I'm crazy, loony, off my bonkers, a psychopath," Harley retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"You're here because Batman believes you can be cure and not have to rot for years in Blackgate." he sighed.

"I always knew ol' Bats had a soft spot for me. More of a crush really. Can't keep his hands off me when we meet" she laughed.

" Yes, because beating you up into a pulp is a sign that he wants you." Jack sarcastically replied. He had been surveying the tiny flinches Harley had been making during the session. It was almost as if she was trying to squirm right out of her straight jacket. His thoughts were cut off when Harley had jumped up in her chair, furious.

"Now you listen here and you listen good. I've been going at it with bats for a very long time," Harley snapped getting dangerously close to her doctor, " True you haven't seen me in action but don't you go mistaking me for another dumb blonde." Jack wasn't exactly the best at dealing with being threatened. But he is quite the jokester.

"What do you do when a blonde throws a grenade at you" Jack smirked. Harley looked at him. Her furious blue eyes turning into an almost amused glance. Before she could do anything he answered. "You pull the pin and throw it back." As soon as he realized what he had done it was just a tad too late. Harley being the completely unpredictable person she is released herself of her restraints and was doubling over laughter.

"Your sense of humor is almost as great as your sense of fashion, doc." Harley chortled as she tried to contain herself. It was surprising for Jack to see Harley one moment at the verge of killing him and then literally on the floor laughing. A guard then walked in.

"What's Quinn doing outta her restraints?" the guard questioned.

"She escaped from them just a moment ago" Jack declared still trying to process that he was still alive. Two more guards walked in to take Harley back to her cell.

"Till' next time, doc!" Harley giggled. With that Jack was left alone in his office. _That wasn't crazy at all _Jack thought. He scribbled down in his notes that Harley had an extreme case of being Bi-polar and was irrational in her thoughts. Not to mention very unpredictable. Soon after he left home.

**Harley P.O.V _(Common room) _**

Harley sat in the common room thinking about her new shrink. He has guts she had concluded. She decided that she wouldn't drive him out of Gotham just yet. She couldn't wait for their next session.

"Harley!" yelled Poison Ivy scanning the room.

"Over here Red!" Ivy spotted her and joined her on the couch.

"Have you heard about the new intern?" Harley knew Ivy always used men to help her escape out of the damned Asylum.

"Heard of him? I just met him. He's my new shrink." she bragged.

"Why do you always get the new doctors" Ivy complained.

"I dunno. Must be because every other Thursday you see a doctor running out of this place claiming me to be incurable," Harley chuckled.

"Let's see if you can break your high score with this one Harley." Harley felt another bet was going to happen between Ivy and Two-face. To bad she was planning on keeping the new shrink.

"I don't know Red. I think i might try to see how long I can last with him just to see. You okay with that Red?" She scooted over just in case Ivy would yell at her.

"I see what you mean Harley. Who knows you might even like this one" Ivy joked. Harley sputtered and pretended to gag.

"Please Red. I'll always be the same homicidal, clown killer Gotham knows and loves."


	3. Memories

**A/N To be honest I wasn't really expecting any attention from this story when I started. So I have the story written down in my notebook but I'm so busy with school that I never really have time to update. This chapter is loosely based off of Nolanverse Joker past. Some of it may come off kind of sketchy but just bare with me. So continuing on for the long awaited Chapter.**

Jack stood in the mirror looking at his scars. He had covered them up pretty good. They were covered up to the point where they could be non-existent. He remembered the day he had gotten them. The scene was so brutal that it sent a fresh wave of pain through him every time thought about it.

_Nine year old Jack was sitting down watching a movie with his mom when suddenly his dear old dad came in drunkenly staggering inside the house. _

_"Jack go to your room," Jack's mother, Veronica, ordered with a slight tremble in her voice. Jack stared back and forth between his mother and father completely unaware of the situation. _

_"Why so serious, honey?" his father yelled. He then stepped up and slapped her across the face leaving a red mark. She landed just a few feet from Jack. His father then took out his knife and attacked his wife. Jack could only watch in horror until has father decided to turn his attention towards him. Jack's father stood up from what was left of Jack's mother and asked that horrible question once again. "Why so serious, SON?" Jack didn't make eye contact and took one last look at his mother then broke down into sobs. Jack's father roughly grabbed Jack by the collar and pushed him against the tv. The tv fell and broke leaving it only to make static sounds. Jack attempted to get up but was once again grabbed by his father. He was dragged to the bathroom frightened of what his father might do next._

_"Let go of me!" squealed Jack, as he tried squirming our of his father's grasp._

_"Not before I put a simile on your face!" Jack's father chortled in glee with the eyes of a maniac. Someone from the neighborhood had heard a lot of commotion coming from the house and had called the police. By the time they arrived it was already too late. Jack's father had left and all they found was Jack with a permanent smile holding his mother's corpse as blood ran down his cheeks. _

Jack shuddered from the memories. He had never seen or forgiven his father since that very day. It was his father's fault that he had to go through years of therapy from the trauma. It was his father that had initially motivated into becoming a psychologist. Jack knew that partially the reason his father had done such wrong was because he was drunk. That doesn't excuse what he did of course but all he wanted to know was why he did such a cruel thing to him. Why he had scarred him and taken away the only thing he had ever loved.

Batman suddenly appeared at his window. Cautious yet curious Jack ran to open it.

"I heard you're Quinn's new psychologist" Batman stated, no emotion traced through his voice whatsoever.

"Yes, that's correct," Jack replied as he tried to recollect himself.

"I want you to be careful with her. She's not like the other inmates in the Asylum. She's deadly and manipulative"

"Don't worry about me, Batman. I'll make sure to keep out of Quinn's kill list," Jack remarked and with that Batman was gone.


End file.
